borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Am I Like, The Only One
Every time I go on here, someone bitches about Crawmerax not giving them pearlescenht weapons, but I have farmed Crawmerax 50 times max, and I have recieved 15 pearlescent weapons from him so far, but I have given some of them away to players who can't seem to find pearls. But what I have noticed is that Crawmerax tends to drop pearls more often if you are farming with friends only, once I farmed Crawmerax 5 times in a row with a friend and we found 8 pearlescent weapons total. Anyway, is there anybody that's not having trouble getting pearls from crawmerax? Extertionist If you actually are getting that many pearlescents and not just pulling another "Aries Chimera" on us, then you're unbelievably lucky. Personally I've farmed him hundreds of times, both solo and with friends, and have only seen 2 pearls drop thus far. I've upgraded many of my old weapons with Legendarys and purples, but other than that, only the 2 pearls. Both of which were rather weak, as well, but I guess I'm just not that lucky. It's completely random, so if you get them, congrats, if not, then maybe you will be the next time you try. All about luck. - K1ng 04:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Its the same way with me, i have beaten him thousands of times and he always seems to drop 5 or 6 in one day, alot of my friends have been having very bad luck aswell. He does seem to drop better pearl weapons when im with friends who have either the hunter or the siren with +2 rare items. I've quit fighting him alone bacause the pearls he drops when im alone suck in comparison to the ones you find with friends. I have no other choice but to solo Crawmerax and the loot for killing him is mostly horrible although i have replaced a few of my legendary and purple weapons with better versions. Out of the hundreds of times of farming him i have only received one pearl weapon which was a repeater that isn't even worth wasting inventory space on even with +2 rare items. You would think that you would receive better loot from beating him solo because it is more challenging but that is not the case. Hats off to you Extertionist for finding so many pearls...wish i was that lucky. Pimps'N'Giggles 05:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks like you are the only one. I got 1 crappy Omega shield after dozens of solo runs. Farming the Armory has produced more quality Golds and Purples than anything Crawmerax has dropped for me. MeMadeIt 07:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Considering you've gotten some apparently legit shit from your friends, and that most if not all of your pearl finds are with friends as well, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are less than clean. --Nagamarky 07:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I got my very first pearl ever from my first time killing Crawmerax, which i guess is pretty lucky. It was an Aries. But even after the hundreds of times killing him afterwards, solo and online, i havnt come across another pearl from him. ~ One random guy 08:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have only found a tsunami, and it dropped off skyscraper. Crawmerax just isn't worth the hassle. A Lonely Nomad 11:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC)